


I Love You Regardless

by Full_Moon_Lover



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [12]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pole Dancing, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Full_Moon_Lover/pseuds/Full_Moon_Lover
Summary: Dan and Phil are happily dating but Phil can't help but be suspicious over his boyfriend not allowing him to visit at work on certain dates. What will happen when he learns that Dan, who was supposed to only be a waiter at a strip club, sometimes substitutes the strippers? 
Sequel to 'I've Only Got Eyes For You'.  Requested on AO3 by Stef.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 12! 
> 
> 'Can you do a sequel? where they actually get together and it's really cute and fluffy. Thanks' - requested by Stef. 
> 
> It has some parts which are sexy (but I think that's to be expected after the first part). There's a lot of cuteness and fluff as well though I promise.

Dan and Phil had been going out for a few months now. Their first date, consisting of getting some breakfast, had gone better than either one of them had been expecting. By the end of it, they had both agreed that they wanted to meet again and agreed on another date. 

Two dates turned into four and four turned into six. After the seventh date, Phil suggested that it was time to talk. He would never forget the look of fear on Dan’s face when the other thought he was going to break up with him. He had quickly reassured him and, soon enough, they came to the agreement that they cared about each other a lot and should make things official.

This has been going on for four months now and, although Phil didn’t think he could be any happier than he currently was, a part of him couldn’t help but think that Dan was hiding something from him. 

It’s not as if he thought that Dan had to tell him absolutely everything about his life or he would start getting suspicious. Phil was not that kind of person and he trusted Dan with his life. He just didn’t really understand why his boyfriend was always asking him to come visit him at work to keep him company but then about once a month he made him promise not to come anywhere near the club. 

It hadn’t bothered him at first but, after the fifth time that Dan had done it, he could admit that he was starting to get a little suspicious. Why would Dan not want him to go anywhere near his work place on specific days? Phil really wanted to say he trusted his boyfriend implicitly and would take his word for it but, lately, it had started to bother him. 

Dan kept saying that nothing was wrong whenever he dared ask him why he couldn’t show up but Phil wasn’t really having it anymore. If it really wasn’t anything bad, then Dan would have no problem telling him what was going on.

Things kept going on normally for a few more days, with Phil accompanying Dan to work and sitting by the bar while Dan was busy serving customers drinks. 

One particular Saturday morning, Dan told him to stay at home while he went out to work. “We’re getting some new customers today and it’s all going to be a bit of a mess so it would be better for everyone if you just stay home.” 

Phil wasn’t going to have this time. He could tell that Dan was lying to him and he couldn’t find it in himself to jus accept it with no objections anymore. He was about to tell Dan just that but then thought better of it. 

What if he pretended to agree to what Dan said and then followed him to work? Phil started feeling bad straight away, barely able to believe that something like that had gone through his head. He trusted Dan. Following him to work without his consent would be giving the opposite impression. Phil would not swoop down to such a level, even if he was still feeling a little suspicious. 

He had almost forgotten all about it until it was time for Dan to head to work and he reminded his boyfriend not to come in today. Dan gave him one last kiss for goodbye and left Phil’s apartment. 

Phil was a mess. He wanted to trust Dan, he really did, and he felt like the biggest jerk alive for thinking otherwise. Truth was, he was worried shitless. Dan kept on coming up with all sorts excuses and each one sounded more unbelievable than the last. 

This was not the first time the club was getting a new group of customers, and it was true that it was always a bit of a mess, but Dan had never asked him not to come because of that. Something was going on and Phil intended to find out, even if it meant going behind Dan’s back. 

He knew it made him a horrible boyfriend and the kind of person he did not want to be but he just couldn’t help it. He was really worried and it was clear Dan had no intention of telling him what was really going on. Phil couldn’t keep going on like this, unsure of what was going on and how bad it was so the only solution left was this. 

Phil waited for a few more minutes, wanting to make sure that Dan wouldn’t realise he was being followed and then started making his way to the strip club. His apartment was further away from the club than Dan’s and it ended up taking him fifteen minutes to actually get there by foot. 

He looked around him before he sneaked in, wanting to get the least attention possible on him but he shouldn’t have worried. It appeared he had walked in the club in the middle of a performance and everyone was too focused on the stripper on stage to pay him any mind. 

Phil looked around, trying to locate Dan, and frowned when he noticed his boyfriend was nowhere around. That’s strange. Dan always got the right side of the club when he was working but the only waiter Phil could see was a guy he didn’t recognise. Where the hell is Dan?

His question was answered the second he looked towards the stage and saw his dancing around the pole in the middle of the stage. Phil was left to stare open mouthed, barely able to believe what he was seeing. Is this what Dan had been doing every time he told him he shouldn’t come in to wait for him to finish work?

Phil wasn’t sure what he should even think. A part of him angry. Not because of what Dan was doing. After all, he trusted Dan to know what he was doing and to know his limits. He was angry because his boyfriend hadn’t even bothered to tell him and instead had been perfectly happy feeing him lies and letting Phil feel like scum for doubting him. 

However, he couldn’t deny that a smaller part of him was feeling quite turned on. Seeing his boyfriend dressed in nothing but a pair of tight black boxers and a leather jacket he was in the process of taking off seductively… It was definitely doing things to him. 

Phil wasn’t even sure what he was supposed to do in such a situation. Going up on stage to confront Dan was out of the question. It would cause a scene and, even though Phil was upset, he didn’t actually want Dan to get into any trouble. 

He finally decided to go back home and what for Dan to get back in order to talk to him. Phil was about to do just that when he noticed Dan moving around the pole and swaying his hips from side to side. Would it really be so bad if I stayed and watched the show? He is my boyfriend after all. 

Phil made sure to stay somewhere where Dan would not be able to see him from the stage. He had only planned on sticking around for a few more minutes but ended up watching the whole show till the end when he noticed Dan slowly pushing his boxers down, not enough to expose himself but more than enough to give a good idea of just what he was hiding. 

Phil ended up having to walk back home with an uncomfortable hard on and tried not to think about the fact that he had just watched his boyfriend playing the part of a professional stripper perfectly. How had he gone from being upset at his boyfriend to feeling turned on? 

The fifteen minute walk ended up taking him almost half an hour because he kept having to stop in order to adjust himself in his pants. Phil just hoped there was no one around to see him. 

The second he got back home, he quickly changed into the most lose and comfortable pair of sweatpants he owned. He had no problem admitting to himself that Dan’s performance had excited him but he really did want to have a serious conversation with his boyfriend. There was no way that was going to happen with him sporting an erection for everyone to see. 

Phil ended u having to wait till midnight for Dan to come back and he tried really hard not to think about just what he had been doing from the time Phil had left the club to now. There were some things which were better left unknown and this happened to be one of them. 

Dan smiled as soon as he saw him and sat down almost on top of him. “How has your right been?” he asked sweetly, clearly having no idea of how eventful Phil’s night had been. Phil almost wanted to drag it out a little longer, give Dan a chance to come clean by himself, but he knew that if his boyfriend hadn’t done that so far, it was not likely to happen now. Phil was going to have to bring it up himself. He just wished there was a way of explaining himself without sounding as if he hadn’t trusted Dan. 

In the end, he decided that the best way of doing this was to just come right out and say it. “I went to the club today”, he said and instantly felt the way Dan tensed up against him. “I looked for you, thought maybe you could offer me a drink. Imagine my surprise when I saw my boyfriend half naked on stage.” 

Phil instantly regretted the way worded it when he noticed Dan flinch. The last thing he wanted was for Dan to feel bad about himself. He just wanted to understand what had been going through his boyfriend’s mind and why he had felt like he couldn’t tell him. 

“I’m sorry, that came out wrong. I really was surprised to see you on stage but I guess I just want to hear your version of the story.”

Dan looked at him with tears in his eyes and Phil instantly wanted to pull him in for a hug but he knew it probably wouldn’t be accepted at the moment. The lsat thing he had wanted was to make Dan cry but it seems that was exactly what he did. 

He was just about to offer that they go to bed and talk bout it the next day when Dan interrupted him. “I started out working at the club as a stripper. I was really low on money and I was really far behind on the rent for my place. A friend of mine mentioned that they were looking for pole dancers and I thought it would be some easy money”, he started with a shrug. 

“I wasn’t really wrong but once I managed to get on track with my rent and get to a better point in my life, I wasn’t really interested in stripping down in front of people for money anymore. It’s funny how, when you’re not desperate for money, you suddenly start wanting better things for yourself. The owner of the club offered me a place as waiter instead. It didn’t pay as well but at least I felt more comfortable. The only condition was that I had to be the one to substitute sick dancers when they couldn’t make their show. It sounded like a pretty good deal at the time, so I took it.” 

Phil desperately wanted to interrupt him. He understood why Dan did it and this seemed like it was a very personal story. He didn’t want to force Dan to talk about things he wasn’t ready to share yet. Dan seemed to have other ideas though since he kept on talking. 

“Everything was going well for a while. I worked as a waiter at the club and only had to go back on stage when a dancer needed to be substituted for the night. That only happened about once or twice a month so I was happy. That all changed when you showed up. Your friends bought you here on a night when I was not needed so I was just a waiter. I noticed you the second you walked in. Phil, you were the most good looking person in the club. At least, you were to me.”

Phil couldn’t help but smile at that. It was nice to know that he had caught Dan’s attention just as Dan had caught his the first time they met. 

“You can imagine my elation when I realised you were more interested in looking at me than at the strippers on stage, even when one of them actually gave you a lap dance. You wanted me and it wasn’t because I was half naked on stage. You were actually attracted to the real me. I thought it would just be a one night stand, I was sure of it actually. That’s usually how things go with people you meet at a strip club but you didn’t just want sex. Don’t get me wrong, sex with you was incredible but afterwards you stayed instead of just getting off and leaving.” 

Thinking back on the day they had first met and how far they have both come from a simple one night stand to actually being together and genuinely caring about each other, elicited all sorts of emotions in Phil. He might have been upset over Dan having kept something like this from him but, after hearing the emotion in his boyfriend’s voice, he couldn’t find it in himself to feel upset fro any longer. 

“Look Phil, I know I should have told you from the second I realised that what we had was more than just sex. I shouldn’t have let you keep on thinking that I was just a waiter at the strip club. It wasn’t fair on you not to tell you that I sometimes substitute the strippers and do a show myself but by the time I decided to tell you I was already too invested. I was scared of losing you so I made up excuses instead for why you couldn’t come. I’m sorry and I understand if you never want to see me again after this”, Dan said, looking dejected. 

Phil almost wanted to roll his eyes over hearing Dan say that. As if he could leave the guy he was in love with, especially after having heard all that. His boyfriend was still looking at him as if his whole world was about to end and Phil just couldn’t have that any longer. He pulled Dan in for a gentle kiss and smiled. “I love you Dan Howell.” 

Dan looked at him in shock, probably having expected everything but that reaction. The shock was quickly overtaken by a look of pure joy and Dan pulled him inform other kiss. “I love you too Phil Lester”, he mumbled against his lips. “You have no idea how much. Are you sure you don’t mind though? Because I would totally understand if you did.” 

Phil couldn’t deny that he wasn’t exactly very happy to know people would get to see Dan in ways he wished he could be the only one to get to do so. He had to keep in mind that, although other people would get to see Dan dance in his boxers, in the end Phil was the only one allowed to see just what was under those boxers. He was the only one who was allowed to see Dan in the throes of passion because of his own actions. 

He couldn’t ask Dan to give up his job for him. Maybe, in the future, they could get to a point where Dan wouldn’t mind letting Phil take care of things while looking for another job. For now, things were still too new. They weren’t even living together yet and Phil didn’t want Dan to feel as if he was no longer independent by asking him to give up his job. 

“I’m less than happy about certain aspects but, at the end of the day, I know you don’t feel anything for the audience you get at the strip club. All they can is fantasise about you but then you get to come home with me and I get to have a taste of the real thing”, he said, smirking when he saw the blush on Dan’s face. He just loved to see him turn red over his words. “Besides, I might have stayed till the end of your performance tonight and I admit it might have made me a little hot and bothered.” 

Dan burst out laughing at that and moved so that he was sitting on Phil’s lap. “Did it really? Was it the leather jacket I know you love or seeing me about to pull down my tight black boxers?” he asked, knowing perfectly well how his words were affecting his boyfriend. 

“You’re a menace”, Phil growled, pulling Dan closer and slowly starting to kiss down his neck. “I had to walk all the way home with a hard on because of you. I think it’s only fair if you make it up to me.”

Dan smirked and got off Phil’s lap, ignoring his complaints. “You’re right. IT couldn’t have been comfortable to make your way home in that state so, the least I can do is try to make it up to you”, he agreed, trying to look serious. Dan slowly took off his jeans and Phil was left to stare wide eyed when he realised that his boyfriend was still wearing the tight black boxers he had seen during his performance. 

“How about we take this to the bedroom and you can get a special preview of what’s hiding underneath these boxers? You should consider yourself lucky, no one from the audience has ever gotten this opportunity.” 

Phil couldn’t get up fast enough. He grabbed Dan’s hand and quickly started pulling him towards the bedroom. “They’re never going to get the chance if I have it my way”, he said. 

He was going to show Dan just what his performance had done to him. Regardless of what Dan’s job entailed, Phil loved him and he knew that, at the end of the day, he knew he was the only one getting Dan in his bed during the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? To Stef who requested this, I hope I did not disappoint. 
> 
> Stay tuned for Day 13 tomorrow!


End file.
